


Herbs and defense

by bunnysworld



Series: Bonded to magic [15]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bonding, Druids, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 10:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20598986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Arthur tries hard, but...





	Herbs and defense

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd.
> 
> Part of the Bonded to Magic series.

Merlin had quite the hangover after the feast, but he wasn't the only one. Arthur looked a bit rumpled the next day and even Leon, who usually manged to look like he freshly bathed, shyed away from the sun and had dark shadows underneath his eyes. 

The only thing that Merlin regretted about it was, that he clearly remembered that he wanted to kiss Arthur, but then he had obviously fallen asleep. The longer they lived in this place together without doing anything, the more difficult it became to just kiss him again. And maybe Arthur hadn't like it all that much? It wasn't too awkward anymore when they accidentally touched and that was a good thing, but nothing more had happened. 

Arthur had asked about the spells again and they had talked by the fireside until the sun came up. There was a warm, fuzzy feeling in Merlin's stomach when Arthur asked about the druid ways. It was still difficult to imagine that he would one day follow them, but at least he seemed to be interested in the things that concerned Merlin's role as Emrys. 

"We still need to find it if we want to make this salve work." Mable looked at her supply of herbs and grasses and pulled Merlin out of his thoughts. 

"I know, but it's become more and more rare. I hope we find it before winter." Merlin made a face. He was over at her house as she needed a bit of his magic help to prepare salves and concoctions for the winter and they ran low on that one plant that was the main ingredient for this one. 

They were working in silence for a while before Mable spoke again. "So, where's Arthur?"

"Sitting around on his lazy butt, doing nothing." Merlin tried to keep a straight face. 

She frowned at him. "You're taking me on. He is working his fingers to the bone as we all are to prepare for winter. I assume he never had to do this before."

Merlin smiled. It was nice to see that the people of the village who had rejected Arthur in the beginning, now defended him. "He's out collecting firewood with Leon and Tom."

Mable grinned and shook her head. "You two..."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing. It's just nice to see that you grow together."

Before Merlin could say anything, there was a knock at the door. 

"Is it safe to come in?"

Mable laughed. "Why wouldn't it? Come in, Arthur."

Arthur entered, craddling something in his hands. "I never know what kind of things you brew here. I don't want to be here when something blows up." He grinned. 

Merlin, who had to focus on stirring a cough remedy, only now looked up. "What have you got there?"

Proudly, Arthur held his hand out. "I found the herb you were looking for."

"What? Let me...oh." The excitement slid off Merlin's face and he exchanged a look with Mable.

"Arthur, dear..." Mable started.

Arthur's face fell. "It's the wrong one? But it looks exactly like..."

Taking a dried one of the specimen they were looking for off the little shelf, Merlin waved Arthur over and explained how to spot the differences. 

Arthur's shoulders slumped. 

Mable had put a mug of tea in front of Arthur. "Don't worry, we all mixed those up in the beginning."

Merlin sat next to Arthur and bumped shoulders with him. "Hey, you tried and we appreciate it."

"I can't do anything right."

Frowning, Merlin poked Arthur's side. "You remembered to look for it while you were out there, that's what I call doing things right. Someone else might not have thought about it."

Arthur didn't look happy. 

"Hey," Merlin said softly. "You have many usefull skills."

"Like what?" Arthur snorted. "They had to show me which one is the right wood to keep a fire going. I don't even know the most simple things."

"But you are willing to learn. And you know a lot. Like...you know how to handle a sword?"

Slowly, Arthur nodded. "I don't know what good it would do here."

Merlin tried to come up with something. "You could...teach us how to do it? In case we have to defend ourselves?"

Arthur's mood seemed to lift. "Will you be my first student?"

"Arthur," Merlin chuckled, "I don't need a sword to defend myself." When he saw the look on Arthur's face, he regretted saying that. He nodded. "Alright."


End file.
